Hogwarts School for Pureblood witches and wizards
by Princess of the forgotten
Summary: -AU- Hermione Granger ,new student at Hogwarts, is having a hard time adjusting to people like her. For sixteen years she thought she was crazy. When Harry Potter introduces himself for the first time she only sees the manipulative Slytheryn. Why does she have the urge to run from her professor? What if Harry's parents are still alive, What if Hogwarts wasn't the same?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter. Only the thought of another universe. :)_

The dark woods seemed to open a path leading into its depths. A breeze touched my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it. I pulled my things into the back of the carriage, which was seemingly being pulled by a ghostly presence. After adjusting myself into a seat I pulled out the long overcoat that had been given to me. I swung it over my shoulders to block the cold.

I had only closed my eyes for a moment when the carriage came to a halt. The expansive building looked less or a school and more like a castle. Erie black walls seems to beckon any who dare enter.

A man about my age walked to the carriage and started to grab my bags. I reached out a hand to stop him.

"You don't need to do that. I can carry them." My voice was barely above a whisper.

He paused before walking the rest of the way to the entrance of the school. I could have sworn he had said something before taking off down a hall. I grabbed my luggage and started up a flight of stairs when a voice broke the silence.

"Miss Granger. If you will follow me." The woman looked to be in her fifties, but she had a way about her that made her seem younger. I reached the top of the stairs before holding my hand out.

"Hermione Granger, but you knew that. May I ask whom you are?" The woman looked hard at me for a minute before answering. "Professor Mcgonagall."

"It's very nice to meet you." I stated.

The rest of the walk was in silence. _Is it me? Goodness. When I had been invited here I didn't expect it to be so... well quiet._

She led me up a spiraling staircase into an office. In all honesty it looked more like a over-crowded library than an office. Professor Mcgonagall promptly left the room. A voice seemed to slowly fill the room after the door closed.

"Miss Granger. My name is Professor Dumbledore." I looked around the room for a source. A man stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Please, take a seat." He said while motioning to a chair. I left my luggage, making my way to the chair. He looked me down.

"So, I would like to inquire about your parents." He said

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Do either of them descend from Wizards or Witches?" His voice came out cooly.

"Not to my knowledge." _Where is he going with this?_

He stood and paced for a minute, shook his head, then returned to his seat.

"Miss Granger, It is highly important that you tell no one at this school you have muggle parents."

"When you say muggle... are you meaning human?"_ Never heard anything like that. I guess being raised by humans you miss a few things._

"Exactly, People at this school can't know of it." He paused. "Promise you won't speak of it."

"Promise."

His mood seemed to change immediately. He walked over to a old brown hat.

"Now usually you would do this your first year. I am giving you the test, then placing you in the third year class. You will have to study very hard to catch up, but you are a smart woman. Should be fairly easy for you." He placed the hat on my head.

**Let me see... oh my...**___What the bloody hell. _**Child, you are brilliant, so naturally I should place you in Ravenclaw. But your mind would be useful to...**

"Griffyndoor" the hat said

Dumbledore seemed to pause. "I must say I didn't think you would be in that house." He waved his hand. My bags disappeared.

"You will find your belongings in your dorm. Professor Mcgonagall will show you to your house dorm."

I must say I had a very fun time writing this. I have many more to come. Please R&R, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe in another Universe :)_

_Thank you to alettadipollo and Red-Hot Habanero for following._

A soft whisper had awaken me. Pushing myself out of bed I noticed the ten other girls in my dorm getting dressed. A brown hair girl walked over to me.

"Names Lavender. Your the new girl right?"

"Yes my name is Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you." Lavender stated

She grabbed a parchment from a nearby bed and handed it to me.

"This is a map of the school. Classes, teachers, that kind of thing."

I started to look over the map when the girls started to leave. "Oh, we have to head to breakfast." Lavender said. She started to walkout. I quickly got dressed in my uniform and tried to find my way down to the Great Hall. I had stopped to check the map when someone had run into me. The force knocked me down. I pulled myself up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said

The boy standing in front of me smirked. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"Haven't seen you around." He loomed over me.

"I am new, will you excuse me? I have to find the Great Hall." I said

"Well what luck we have, I am headed there now." He swung his arm around my shoulders.

_Space, remove your arm. _I tried to send him a hint to remove his arm. He led me to a small door. Opening it and promptly pushing me inside.

"Have fun eating with the rats Griffyndoor." His voice drifted through the door.

I opened the door to find myself even more lost than before. Eventually I found my way to the Great Hall. Lavender waved me over.

"Why were you so late?"

"I got lost." I looked up and saw the boy from earlier sitting with a group of friends. "Who is the Slytheryn boy with dark hair?" I asked pointing at him

"That's Harry Potter." She said with a dreamy off look. "He is Captain of the Quiattch team and two time winner of the Goblet of Fire."

Harry looked over that moment giving me a smirk. _I just want to smack that smirk off his stupid face._ I ate my food listened intently to the morning announcements. Soon I was finding my way to Defense against the Dark Arts. I walked into the room and took a seat in the front. Students quickly filled into the classroom. The Professor stood, walked to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Good morning class." The Professor seemed to lock eyes on me. "Seem to have a new student." I few whispers flew. "I am Professor Riddle and I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He said. The room seemed to chill.

As he started his lesson I quickly made notes. Making sure to write down everything. After the bell rang I quickly made my way to my next class ignoring Professor Riddle calling for me.

And off with another chapter. I would like my readers to know I will be doing two chapters a week, if not told otherwise. Please R&R. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again :) I had time so I am giving you another chapter._

_I do not own Harry Potter._

First day of school finished. Going through those classes, I think Professor Snape was my favorite teacher. Straight to the point. Made my note taking much easier. I held my books to my chest as I made my way up the stairs. Just inside the Griffyndor common house a group of students were practicing spells. Ducking my head down I made my way to my bed, and pulled out my notes to study.

After about an hour I laid down. _I am mentally and physically exhausted from today._The dream that swept my mind away started with me in my bed at my home in London. The pale grey walls looked somehow less frightening. I walked over to my door to find it unlocked. I made my way downstairs to find my mother and father in the kitchen. They welcomed me with smiles, unlike the usual fear.

"Hermione, Your father and I have some very good news." She paused smiling proudly. "We have found someone who can help you."

_Help? I am not sick. I am not dying. Why would I need help?_

The sound of heavy footsteps stopped my train of thought. I turn to see a man in a suit. He smiled wickedly at me. The whole room seemed to fuzz and slide away. The next thing I knew I was sitting in a cold and damp cell. A single bed frame with a rolled up mattress the only thing to keep me company. A nurse came into the room.

"Hermione, You need to take these." she said while holding out two pills. I backed up into the room.

"I want to go home." my voice sounded frightened

"You can once you are better."

"I am not sick." I said taking another step back. She stepped closer. _Please, just leave me alone. N_ext thing I knew she flew across the room into the wall. She screamed out in pain. Two large men came into the room. One forcing a needle into my arm. The other holding me down. They dragged me into a dark room, closing the door behind me. Soon my legs started to go numb. I had just sat down when the man in the suit came in.

"Miss Granger I want to help you, but attacking orderlies is not getting you anywhere." his voice was stern.

He walked out leaving me in the darkness. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine a better place.

I had awoken sweating. My hair clung to my face. Calming my breathing I laid back down. _Just a nightmare... just the past. Never again._

_Please R&R my lovely readers._


	4. Chapter 4

" Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry this took so long. Forgive me?"

Chapter 4

Sleep evaded me the rest of the night. By the time I made it through Potions with Professor Snape my feet were dragging. I quickly took my seat in Defense Against The Dark Arts. I wrote the notes down, but they didn't reach my brain. When the bell rang I started to pack up.

"Hermione, Stay a few minutes." Professor Riddle said.

I stood in front of his desk, but he didn't pay me any attention until every student had left.

"Hermione, Is there a paticular reason you feel the need to reframe from participating in my class?" His voice came out sharp.

I shifted my books in my arms. "No, I just did not wish to distract from your teaching."

He looked at me hard for a minute before speaking.

"Next class, I expect your hand risen on every question." He waved his hand to excuse me. I quickly left the room. I turned the corner to head to Prophocies when a hand stopped me.

"What's the hurry Gyffindoor?" _Why me..._

He leaned against the wall at leered at me.

"What do you want Mr. Potter?" I said trying to leave all venom out of my voice.

"Mr. Potter? Please, call me Harry." He grabbed my hand taking a bow before me.

Ignoring him, I brushed by and headed to class.

"Hermione." I did not like the way he said my name. "Care for an escort?"

"No thanks." I kept walking. "I might find myself in a closet." I mumbled.

He snagged my arm.

"Please, I didn't do anything." My voice trembled. Two orderlies stepped into the room.

The first orderly stepped closer holding the straight jacket out. A second orderly snatched my arm.

"Let me go!" I wanted Harry gone. My head ached. The room seemed to spin for a second. When everything had come into focus Harry was pinned to the wall. He sneered at me.

"You just made a huge mistake."

His mouth moved in a chant while pulling out his wand. After nothing happened he looked down at his wand and back to me. I took off, trying to get outside. Running I reached the edge of the school grounds right before the Dark Woods was the only thing standing in front of me.

Harry's shouts were at the entrance to the school. I looked around for a place to hide. My eyes landed on a small cottage. I ran over and tried the door. It opened quickly. I recited the spell to lock the door. I sat down at the table in the middle of the room and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

I spun around to be met with a red headed boy. I started to back up. He put his hands up in the air.

"I am not going to hurt you." He said. "Are you being chased?"

I kept my mouth shut and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" This time he took a step forward.

"I am fine." I said quickly. I looked to the door.

"What's your name?" He asked. "Mine's Ron."

"Hermione." I said with caution.

He walked over to a chair and sat down. "Well, nice to meet you Hermione. Looks like your not being chased anymore."

Finally! I have been waited to have these two meet. Common admit it, Ron is like one of the best characters. :) Thank you to those who have Reviewed, followed, and favorited.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for this late chapter. Life kind of has a way of getting in the way sometimes. Hate me if you want. I truly am sorry.

**Chapter Five**

_Ron. Why did he help me?_

My mind seemed to be focusing on him. I was having a hard time listening to Professor Snape, and he is usually the most captivating teacher. A paper dragon flew across the room and landed on my desk. It unfolded it's self into a letter.

_You know it is really hard to ignore Harry when he is sending letters in class. I am going to get in trouble._ I glanced at the letter.

_**H-**_

**_How long do you think you can run?_**

As soon as I was finished reading it, it burst into flames.

"Hermione, please if you wouldn't mind. Keep your attention on the subject." Professor Snape said curtly.

_Why did am I the one chosen to be picked on by Harry? _

The moment class ended I hurried to Professor Riddle's class.

I started to pull out my books when the sound of the door shutting filled my ears. I didn't turn around. There is only so much he can do in a classroom.

"Miss Hermione" My books went flying with a chant. He then sat on my desk, looking down at me. "You are always in such a hurry, I can't help but notice that you are ten minutes early for class."

Harry flashed me a smile that made my stomach churn. He grabbed a lock of air twirling it in his fingers.

"Don't touch me." I squeaked out.

His hand grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, Don't touch me!" The room seemed to vibrate for a minute with the sound of shifting tables and chairs. Harry was forced back. He looked wide eyed for a minute before rage filled his eyes. He pulled out his wand to strike back.

"That is enough, Mr. Potter." Riddle's voice broke out. He stepped between us.

"Miss Hermione, a moment in my office." He turned and walked up a staircase.

I quickly made my way past Harry and into the Professor's office. He motioned for me to sit before shutting the door.

"In all my years as a Professor I have never seen a first year use a level three spell without a chant." He walked over to his desk and sat down. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. He seemed to stare at me for hours before speaking. "You are a quick learner. But word to the wise. Try to not make too many enemies. You may leave. Class is starting soon." I quickly walked to the door and started out. Passing Harry on the way out

"Harry, keep an eye on her, but do stop tormenting the child. She seemed to be hiding something." "Yes, Professor."

* * *

>Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. Setting for a longer chapter on the next one.-PotF<p><p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovely readers. Great thanks to the new follows and reviews. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly :(

Chapter Six

_Maybe this is it. All that my life will ever be. My cage._

"Hermione, your parents are here to see you. Come along." The female orderly grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me! I am not going to see them!" I pulled my arm away and curled into a ball on my mattriss. _I don't ever want to see them again._

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." She said.

_What's the difference? One: You make me see the people that betrayed me, the people I thought loved me, or Two: oh wait there is no two._

The woman looked at me in desperation. I spit in her face and turned to the window. She made a discusted noise before leaving the room. The needle pricked the back of my neck with a dull pain. Two orderlies pulled me to the doctors office. _If that's what you would call him._

"...is a delacet girl. We believe with this new treatment will-Oh, Welcome Hermione."

I am placed at a seat inbetween my parents. My brain feels foggy do to the drugs.

"Doctor, is she alright?"

"Quite, she is just doctile right now. We had to drug her because she is getting quite violent."

My mother breathed in a sign of shock. _What Mother does it shock you that I am frightened, taking matters into my own hands because you are the ones who locked me in here?_

"Will this new treatment harm her?" My father asked.

"The treatment does require a little pain to the patient to work. What we do is introduce pain to the thought of what ever is making her have these delusions. A simple short shock every few seconds for a few minuets a day."

My mother looked slightly on edge.

"All you have to do is sign the consent." He pushed a set of paper's toward my father. He paused before signing the papers.

I could feel my heart shattering. _Dad. Mom. Do you hate me that much?_My eyes slowly began to water and one tear fell before they left the room. Sitting across from the devil, my soul his for the taking.

I hurry to Phophecies, more often than not the class is boring. Tralawnee loves to rabble on and on.

Taking my seat she begins her lesson by summoning crystal balls for every student.

"To tell one's own past and future is a skill highly know. In time you could learn to look into other's with just a simple touch."

"Now, look into the cloud and tell me what you see. I want you to think of a happy childhood memory."

I looked deep into the glass. My mother and father cooking together. While I sat on the counter. The warm feeling seemed to fill my heart. Then my mother turned around and screamed.

"Mother?" I looked at her confused. "I..." Fear gripped me when the scene pealed away to me strapped down to a table. Doctors placing electrodes on my head. I moved trying to get free. I looked over just in time to see the doctor pull the switch before my body confulced and arched at the electricty running through me. He turned it off at set his hand to switch it on again. "No!"

I rolled from my chair and fell onto the floor of the classroom.

"Are you alright?" She raised her hand to help me up. I brushed her hand away and got up to leave. "I am not feeling well. I am going to the Nurse." I quickly made my way out of the room.

The poor child looked frightened out of her wits. I placed my hand on the crystal ball. The scene played before my eye as if relived. I quickly removed my hand. I run out in the hall and call out Magonigal. She soon arrives. "What is the matter?"  
>"Will you watch my class? I have to speak with Dumbledoor."<p>

"Oh, course." She stepped into my class while I darted off

I ran out the school doors and down to the cottage. The only place that felt like a sacuary. I opened the door and sat down on the couch, pulling my my knees to my chest. The only sound in the room my hicups and sobs.

"Now, why is a pretty girl like you crying for?" Ron's voice rang clear in the room. I quickly looked up. "I am sorry, I didn't realize you were in here" I wiped at my wet face with my sleaves.

He took a seat across from me. "Want to talk?" I looked at him wide eyed. "You know. When two people have a-" "I know what it means." I snapped.

He smiled and leaned back. Folded his arms as if to say "I am not going anywhere."

"Madame. Please calm down"

"How can I be calm? Do you know what that child had to go through?" My voice rising.

"Yes, I am sad to say is took me four years to find her. She was on the brink when I found her. She was almost broken."

"From the way she acted in the classroom, I would say you were too late." My voice said cooly

Dumbledoor's eyes widened. "What did you say? You didn't say anything about her acting out. What did she do?"

Ugh. Okay. That took awhile to write. Sorry if this chapter was a little dark.


End file.
